When Mokuba Gains Control Over a Voice Enhancer
by AryKoneko26
Summary: YAYZ! THE STORY'S COMPLETED! we're having fun with an ouija board..hehehe. please R+R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Artemis(or TenkenChick, I'm just typing my real name from now on): Hello people! This is my second fic! it's a Yu-Gi-Oh party and me and my OC, Mina, were invited! Yayz!

Akerri: Hey, wasn't I invited?

Artemis: …uh…no..hehe..of course not!

Mina: Yeah, didn't Seto say that me, you and A-[mouth is covered by Artemis]

Artemis: Uh, yeah, Akane! Akane! Time to go!

Akane(my other OC): Go where? Mina told me that you, Mina, and Akerri were going to some party.

Akerri: See! I was invited!

Artemis: *sighs* fine. Lets go before the others start without us.

[All three leave]

Kyoko(another OC): Is the coast clear, Akane?

Akane: [checking the window] yeah, you guys can come out now!

[lots and lots o' people come out of the closet and start a party]

Kyoko: It's a good thing Tenken Chick had to go to the crappy party!

Akane: yup!

Everyone:YAY!

************************************************************************

The party is at Kaiba's place. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan are the first ones to enter.

__

DING DONG! 

Seto: [opens the door] What are you doing here?

Yugi: We came for the party! Uh, there is a party, right?

Seto: Of course not you imbecile! 

Joey: There has to be a party! You even called us personally!

Seto: Shut up you menacing Chihuahua!

Joey: *whimpers like a dog*

Seto: That's impossible. The only way someone could have copied my voice is if he had my vo-MOKUBA!

Mokuba: y-yes Niisama?

Seto: Did you use my new voice enhancer, _again?_

Mokuba: Of course not….well, maybe…..okay okay! I did! I was bored!

Seto: Last time you used it you made a prank call to Tea and said that I love her! Yuck!

Tristan: So that's why she's been writing your name all over her books!

Yugi: uh, Tristan?

Tristan: yeah?

Yugi: Tea does that all the time. This time, she took a picture of Mokuba and Kaiba and altered it so that Mokuba's head was her own.

Tristan:….Okay….

Seto: No way am I going to throw a party in the middle of the night! You have school tomorrow!

Mokuba: Uh, Niisama, its Saturday.

Seto: Still!

Mokuba: *giving humongous puppy dog eyes*

Seto: Don't make that puppy dog face. You might turn into him. *points at Joey*

[Artemis, Mina, and Akerri walk over]

Artemis: What's going on? I thought you guys would be inside already.

Yugi: Looks like Mokuba sent out the word that Kaiba was throwing a party when he really wasn't.

Mina: What?! Aw, c'mon Seto! Pleeeez? 

Seto: *blushing* uh, NO. I'm busy!

Mina: For me?

Seto: *turning redder* uh…um…aw, what the heck. Fine, I'll throw the party.

Everyone except Seto: Yipee!

Mina: Lets play Spin the Bottle when everyone's here! I'm going to try getting it on Ryou!

Artemis: Fine, you can get Ryou, but I'll get his Yami!

Seto: Good Ra, what have I gotten myself into?

**********************When Everyone is At Kaiba's**************************

Joey and Tristan are munching down on everything, the girls (except Mina) are gossiping, Yami and Yami Bakura are arguing, Mina is flirting with Ryou, and Seto is getting some Aspirin. (A/N Looks like Seto needs help on throwing a _good _party)

Mokuba: *running down to the party* Look! I wrote down lotsa games and put them in this hat! Now we'll draw to see what we'll play!

Joey: Don't tell me you wrote down games like Hide-n-Seek or something!

Mokuba: Of course not! When there are so many ladies out tonight, I wrote down some of my favorites!

Yugi: But there are only four girls here…..

Joey: …and you're a bit young….

Seto: …And its past your bedtime!

Mokuba: Aw, c'mon! I was the one who invited everyone! Can I at least stay?!

Seto: *grunts* fine, but don't blame me when you're sleepy tomorrow and can't get up for school.

Mokuba: ….but its Saturday, Niisama. 

Akerri: Who cares! I'm gonna draw the first game of the night! *picks out a slip of paper*

Akerri: *stares at the paper* *stares at Mokuba* *stares at the paper* *stares at Mokuba*

Spin the Bottle? 

Mina: Yay! Now I get my chance to spin the bottle on my Ryou-chan!

Ryou: Oro! O.o

[Everyone sits in a circle with a beer bottle in the middle]

Tea: Where'd you guys get a beer bottle?

Mokuba: It's Seto's.

Everyone except the Kaiba brothers: ……*stare at Seto*

Seto: ^_^* what? Can't a guy keep a souvenir from a New Years Party?

Tea: …but its empty….

Seto: Okay, maybe I took a tiny sip…okay, it was just a few gulps…..OKAY OKAY! I DRANK THE WHOLE THING! ARE YA HAPPY?!

Artemis: Whatever, lets just get the game started. I'll spin first. *spins bottle hard*

Yami Bakura: I don't know how my aibou dragged me into this party, but I hope I don't get picked from that stupid bottle. These girls are maniacs.

Artemis: *blushes while giggling* Oh, Baku-chan, look.

Yami Bakura: Hey, don't call me anything that ends with a chan. *Looks at the bottle witch is faced toward him* ….that's not right…..

Artemis: *grabs Yami Bakura and starts making out with him*

Everyone: …….-_-"

[5 minutes later…]

Yami Bakura and Artemis are still making out….

Akerri: This is disgusting! Okay! Times up! *starts prying Artemis and Yami Bakura away from each other with a crowbar* yuck. You owe me one Artemis.

Artemis: For what?

Akerri: For saving you from suffocation! I'm spinning next. *spins the bottle* I don't care who I get, I won't like it.

The bottle lands on Kaiba.

Akerri: Wha?! Ew, no! I won't do it!

Mina: I thought you said you don't care who you pick.

Akerri: I don't care, I'm just doing my daily complaining.

Artemis: You'll get used to it later. She does this all the time. -_-"

Seto: Never! I'm not doing the tongue tango with that ditsy old hag!

Akerri: Nani?! Hag this to your rich fat ass! *pulls off Seto's trench coat and starts making out* *stops making out* eww! I can't believe I just stuck my tongue down that guy's throat!

Everyone:…..O.O

Tea: Y-You didn't need to French him….

Akerri: huh?!

Artemis: All you had to do was kiss him, but frenching was optional.

Seto & Akerri: *MAJOR blushing*

Joey: HAHAHAHA! Seto French kissed a girl for no reason! You must really like her! Hahahahahaha!!

Seto: Shut up you fricken chihuahua! *throws the bottle at Joey, but misses, making it crash on the wall* oopsies!

Tristan: Great, now what are we gonna do?

Mokuba: Don't worry! I still have the other choices!

Tristan: fine. *picks out a slip of paper* S-suck and blow?-_-" Do you really wanna know what it feels like to be kissed by one of _these _girls?

Mokuba: uh huh! Uh huh!

Tristan: *sighs* okay. You won't like it. Their breath is like dog's breath and they're really sloppy.

Mokuba: EWW! Uh, Niisama?

Seto: yes?

Mokuba: I think you're right. I better go to bed now! Nighty-Night!

[Everyone waits for Mokuba to shut his bedroom door]

Yami Bakura: Now for the real fun to start…hehehe

Yami: I GOT THE BEER!

************************************************************************

Artemis: lalalalala….

Akerri: why are you so happy? You didn't even finish the rest of the story!

Artemis: I got to make out with Yami Bakura! I think he liked it! If he didn't, then he would've stabbed me with a knife or something! As for the story, I'll tell them the rest in the next chapter. I hope you liked the first. Next stop, Truth or Dare!

Akerri: I bet you're going to dare Yami Bakura to help you bear a child.

Artemis: You perverted freak! Why I oughtta! *starts to fight with her Yami*

[Akerri is now tied up with rope with a hankie around her mouth]

Artemis: I hope you like the first chapter! Please Please Please review!

Akerri: ffffmr rmmm!!

Artemis: I'm sorry, what did you say?


	2. Truth, Dare, or Beer

Artemis (or Tenken Chick, I don't wanna right this at the beginning of each story! If you don't get, figure it out on your own!): Second chappie is up! Yayz!

Akerri: C'mon! Tell the story already! I don't wanna stand here to hear you complaining about how you have to say your name is Artemis all the time!

Artemis: Fine. We left off when Tristan told a lie to Mokuba.

Tristan: It wasn't a lie! You guys are horrible kissers!

Mina: How are you suppose to know? We've never kissed you.

Tristan:..eh….hehe

Akerri: And we are not sloppy! You guys are the ones who are sloppy!

Tristan: *glances at his empty wrist* Oh look! I have to go to…that thing I needed to go to! Bye bye!

Artemis, Akerri, & Mina: …men…

Artemis: Okay! On to the fic!

************************************************************************

Tea: BEER?! YAMI!?

Yami: Its not my fault! Everyone said they wanted beer and I ended up being the one who had to get it.

Seto: Okay! Here's the rules before you guys can drink! IF YOU THROW UP ON ANY OF THE FURNITURE, I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED! KAPEESH?

Everyone:…….

Seto: I'll take that as a yes.

Y. Bakura: Don't get yer underwear in a knot. I know how to hold my glass. *takes a sip and is instantly drunk* whooey! *hiccup* this here stuff *hicc* is strong!

Seto: Remember, Barfing and hanging is a good combination in this house.

Y. Bakura: Yur a purdy *hiccup* girl. *hiccup*

Artemis: *sniff* my b-baku-chan is g-gay?!

Yami: He's just drunk, Artemis. In the meantime, would you like a soda? *grins*

Artemis: Well, having soda is better than being drunk easily so sure. *drinks the 'soda'*

*hiccup* you s-spiked the *hiccup* soda…

Yami: HEY! We gots another drunkie! *wink*

Artemis: twinkie twinkie *hiccup* lil star *hiccup* how I wonder how old you are *hiccup*

Joey: I bet she's singing that to you Yami! Hehe!

Yami: Wha?! hmph! Someone's age is not to made fun of…

Joey: Unless you're 5000 years old! Hahaha!

Yami: Why you lil-

Joey: *whimpers* I thought I was suppose to be your friend! Someone to joke with, someone to play with, you're so cruel Yami!

Yami: Aww, I'm sorry, Joey. I didn't know you were joking.

Joey: Okay! ^_^ Then in the name of our friendship, lets have a soda! *grins*

Yami: First of all, your talking like Tea…

Joey: Oops, I'm sorry.

Yami: Second of all, I know you put that super strong beer in that soda.

Joey: Aw, you caught me, the soda I exchanged it in is in that beer bottle.

Yami: Fine, I'll just have that. *drinks the beer* Hey, *hiccup* this is *hicc* regular beer. *hiccup*

Joey: You got it! 3 DRUNKIES! 

Ryou: Oh my. Well, I'll just be over here, avoiding the drunkies…

Mina: *grabs Ryou* You could be with me, avoiding the drunkies! 3 3

Ryou: Uh, that's okay…hehe…

Akerri: Forget about the drunkies! I don't wanna have the party ruined by a white-haired nerd, a mulit-colored hair freak, or a stupid aibou!

Drunkies(Yami Bakura, Yami, and Artemis): Hey! *hiccup*

Tristan: Yeah, just lock 'em in a room or something.

Mina: Do you know what could happen when one girl and two guys are kept in one room while they're drunk?!

Tristan: no, why?

Mina: Sorry, can't give away the details. *winks*

Tristan: *realizes what could happen* oh, I see! Then lets keep an eye on them. *winks back*

Tea: You're really perverted, you know.

Tristan: What can I say, it's a gift!

Seto: I'll be the one to choose the next game. *picks out a slip of paper from the hat* good, something that doesn't have to do with making out. Truth or Dare.

Mina: Actually, you can be dared to make-out with someone, or worse.

Seto:…o….Well, first, we got to lock up the drunkies.

[Tristan, Joey, and Seto start pushing the three drunkies to a different room]

Seto: Okay, now that's done, I'll spin first. *grabs Yami Bakura's finish up beer bottle and spins it* Hehehe, lets see who I get to torture. *lands on Joey* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Get ready puppy dog! Truth or Dare?

Akerri: This is gonna be good. ^_^

Joey: um….truth?

Seto: hmmm,

Joey: *praying* please have nothing to do with puppies. Please have nothing to do with puppies….

Seto: If you could go on a date with any of these girls….

Joey: *sighs in relief*

Seto:…in a puppy dog suit….

Joey: …I'm doomed…

Seto:…who would it be?

Joey: uh, eh, err, hehehe….um…

[plays the 'waiting song']

Joey: I'd choose….Mina.

Mina: *major blush* uh, I'm flattered, hehe.

Akerri: Boring! C'mon lover boy! Spin!

Joey: Okay, okay. Just shut up! *spins the bottle and lands on Ryou* Okay, truth or dare?

Ryou: uh, truth.

Akerri: Truth is boring. You guys are boring.

Joey: SHADDAP! Hmm, truth, eh. What was the worst thing you've ever done in your life, Mr. Goody Two Shoes?

Ryou: uh oh. Uhh, it's so terrible, I really shouldn't tell.

Everyone except Ryou: Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!

Ryou: Okay! I….I…I returned a late library book…4 days late! *starts to cry a bit*

Akerri: Since your Yami isn't here, I'll do this for him. YOU'RE A WHIMP! SPIN LIBRARY BOY!

Ryou: Okay! *spins the bottle which lands on Akerri* Truth or Dare?

Akerri: I'm not a whimp like you guys, so I'm picking dare.

Ryou: *grins* I dare you to flirt with a special someone for the rest of the game.

Akerri: Nani?! As long as its not-

Ryou: you have to flirt with Kaiba.

Akerri: Evil, evil….pure evil…

Joey: I bet your Yami's going to be proud of you, Ryou.

Akerri: *walks over to Seto and lays her head on his shoulder* This is so not right.

Seto: Do you think I'm enjoying this?

Akerri: No

Seto: Then be quiet. The games should be over once a drunkie escapes.

********************At the Drunkies' Room*********************************

Yami: What are *hiccup* you doing *hiccup* Artie?

Artemis: *hiccup* lookie! The door is open! *hiccup*

Yami Bakura: [to Artemis] Yur purdy! *hiccup*

Artemis: [to Y. Bakura] well, *hiccup* yur oogly..*hiccup*

Y. Bakura: thank you *hiccup*

[Artemis walks wobbly into Mokuba's room]

Artemis: Hello *hiccup* Mokubo…

Mokuba: It's Mokuba. Are you drunk.

Artemis: *hiccup* maybe.

*************************Downstairs*************************************

A scream could be heard from upstairs.

__

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Seto: Mokuba! *runs off*

Akerri: I bet one of the drunks got out. Its probably Artemis.

Seto: *holding Artemis* You're right. Your aibou passed out on Mokuba's bed.

Artemis: *smiling and giggling in her sleep*

Yugi(who hasn't been mentioned in the story for a long time): Makes you wonder what she's thinking of.

Artemis: *talking in her sleep* stop that ryou….heehee…I won't tell bakura….

Everyone except Artemis: *turns white and stares at ryou*

Ryou: honestly, I have no idea what she's talking about! She's probably still drunk!

************************************************************************

Artemis: Well, that's it for todays chappie! 

Akerri: Why don't you just finish up right now?

Artemis: One, my brother, burnfist23, wants to write his fanfic….

Akerri: don't tell me, its going to be about stupid hamsters that fall in love aka Hamtaro.

Artemis: correct. Two, my mom is coming home and I have school tomorrow, and three,….um…err

Akerri: what?

Artemis: I forgot how the rest of the party went.

Akerri: *falls on the floor anime style* d'oh! You crazy baka! Are you still drunk?!

Artemis: ^_^" just wait for a while! It'll come back to my head! Really!

Akerri: The biggest mistake I've ever had was allowing that pharoah to seal me in the Millenium Heart! I can't believe I have such a baka aibou.

Artemis: At least I know when to cross the street. You were almost road kill last time!

Akerri: Hmph! There were no cars in ancient Egypt. Can you blame me?

Artemis:…yes…whatever. You readers will have to wait for the next chapter! K, Ja'ne!


	3. 4 more people decide to join in

Artemis: Thank you chibibaka and Erin for reviewing my fic. Of course, no one else reviews my fics, which is so unfair!

Akerri: Ah, put a sock in it Miss Art.

Artemis: Stop that! I hate it when people switch my name around! GAAH! STRESS!! 

Akerri: Please excuse Artemis, again. She has mid-terms coming up and she hates to study.

Artemis: Shut up! Let's get to the fic already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (I wish!) I only own Mina, Kyoko, Akane, and Akerri.

Akerri:You don't own me! You lil liar!

************************************************************************

Ryou:*blushing*seriously ! I didn't do anything! Hehe…

Joey: I have a feeling that you're lying.

Ryou: Now why would you think that?

Joey: Because Artemis is holding a lock of hair….

Ryou: so?

Joey: Is a silvery-whitish color, and I don't think that Pegasus would even let Artemis 

__

touch his hair.

Ryou: I know who that was….argh….BAKURA!

Yami Bakura: [wobbly walks down] hihi…*hiccup* 

Everyone: hmmm….-_-"

Seto: Now I feel that Ryou was telling the truth.

Joey: Yeah. Kaiba! Why did you accuse him! ^_^"

Tea: Now now. We're friends! We shouldn't be accusing anyone.

Yugi: Someone please save us!

Mina: I know who we can call to save this party!

Everyone: *stares at Mina as she pulls out a cell phone*

Mina: *on her cell* hi!….uh huh…uh huh….yeah, it's the big mansion on the right….you can't miss it!…you'll be here any second?…okay..bye! *closes her cell* I invited some other friends!

Yugi: I said save us! I didn't say speed up our death!

Mina: oh….I thought you said destroy your sanity…oh well!

__

DING DONG!

Seto: I'm not answering that…hmph

Mina: Then I will! *opens the door* Hi Kyoko! Akane!…What's wrong, Kyoko?

Kyoko: *shivering because she is only wearing her fighting uniform aka a short skirted ninja uniform* c-c-c-c-cold….

Akane: *wearing her usual ripped jeans and small belly button camoflage shirt, but with a jacket* baka. I told it was going to be cold tonight. You should've worn a jacket.

Kyoko: S-s-s-s-s-shut-up.

Akerri: Mina! What were you thinking inviting those two!

Mina: Absolutley nothing! ^_^

Everyone: *falls anime style* 

Akane: *sees Artemis*Uh, Mina, is Artemis drunk?

Mina: Yeah, but never mind that! Kyoko, get your frozen ass in here!

Kyoko: I didn't wanna come, but _no_ Akane had to drag me out here. hmph

Akane: That's because I know how to drive.

Kyoko: Shut-up

Yami Bakura: hey *hiccup* Purdy *hicc* gurls…

Akane & Kyoko: Ew! Who's that nerd?!

Mina: uh…I wouldn't call him a nerd in front of Artemis…

Akane: Why…

Artemis: *not drunk anymore* d-did someone just call my Baku-chan a nerd? *sees 

Akane and Kyoko and starts to grit her teeth*

Kyoko: Great job Akane.

Artemis: argh……why don't you guys get a drink? ^_^*

Akane: I guess I could go for a drink. You got beer?

Artemis: Yeah…we have it right here…^_^* *gives Akane 'the beer'*

Akane: *starts drinking 'the beer'* hmmm, not bad. I wonder how you highschoolers got this beer.

Everyone: …..she didn't get drunk…..

Akane: I feel weird…..*hiccup* I'm fine, I'm not drunk, I swear….*hiccup*

Everyone: *sighs* that was a close one.

Artemis: C'mon Kyoko…have some beer. ^_^*

Kyoko: Sorry, I don't drink. 

Artemis: fine…then have a soda!

Kyoko: I don't drink that stuff. Its too fizzy.

Artemis: *gritting her teeth hard* then have TEA!

Tea: Did someone call my name?

Artemis: NOT YOU! Tea, as in tea, that boring people drink.

Kyoko: Fine, fine. *drinks 'the tea'* 

Artemis: *whispering to herself* please get drunk, please get drunk, please get drunk….

Kyoko: This is weird tasting tea….*hiccup* b*tch…..this is beer *hicc*

Artemis: Damn right it is! 

Joey: Uh, Artemis, I think the blonde is a bit too drunk.

Artemis: Which blonde?

Joey: The one that's on my leg! *if you're wondering who that is, that's Akane. ^_^*

Akerri: Man, I wish I brought my camera with me.

__

DING DONG!

Seto: Who else did you invite, Mina?!

Mina: I only invited Akane and Kyoko! I don't know who that is!

Seto: argh….*answers the door* AAAHHH!!!!

????????: Hi! Artemis called me and said that there was a wild pony on the prowl playing Halo. ^_^

Artemis: Angeline? I don't remember calling you….?.?

Angeline: All I remember is that you had a bad case of hiccups. And your voice was a bit…odd…..Where's Yami?

Yami: *runs downstairs with boxers on his head* AAAH! *hicc* this *hiccup* cursed contraption *hiccup* it wants to *hicc* assasinate *hicc* the pharoah! *hiccup*

Angeline: Aaah! What happened to Yami?!

Akerri: Hey Angie-girl! Lay your eyes somewhere else! Pharoah Yami is mine! (A/N: I'm going to write about that later. Akerri was once the fiancee of Yami)

Angeline: Waaah! Yami's drunk!

Yami: *puts his arm around Angeline* You will be *hicc* my bride *hiccup* soon…*hicc*

Akerri: *sniff* that's what Yami said to me when he proposed! Waaah!

Angeline: *sticks her tongue out at Akerri* take that _pharoahess._ hahaha!

Artemis: Um, Angeline, you do know that Yami is drunk and this _love_ is only temporary, right?

Angeline: Yeah, I know. But as long as he's drunk, I'm going to remember everything he says!

Yami: *hiccup* you smell like *hicc* a smelly old *hiccup* woman….

Angeline: besides that….

Yami: …*hicc* and you look *hicc* like a screwed up *hiccup* monkey…..

Angeline: ….and that…..

Yami: *drops to the floor*

Angeline: What happened?!

Akerri: He probably fainted by your smelly old woman smell….

Yugi: He passed out. Duh! Too drunk.

Joey: Well, when he wakes up, he won't be drunk anymore, so the only drunkies we have are Kyoko, Akane, and Bakura.

Kyoko: Niisan! *hiccup* Niisan! *hicc* You forgot to *hicc* bring the *hicc* pony with your *hicc* sakabatou!

Tristan: -_-" what is she doing?

Artemis: This is a guess, but I think that she thinks that her brother, Kenshin, thinks that he forgot his pony.

Tristan: *sparks flying from his head*

Angeline: *yawns* I'm sleepy. Sorry guys, gotta go before my dog gets all cranky. Bye! *leaves*

Akerri: Finally…*sighs*

Angeline: *comes back and kisses Yami on the cheek* bye!

Akerri: argh! GOOD-BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE! I can't stand that girl.

__

DING DONG!

Seto: Another one?!

Joey: I'll get it then. *answers the door*

Mai: *wearing a pizza boy outfit* Did you order a pepperon-JOEY!

Joey: Hahaha! You're a pizza girl?! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

************************************************************************

Artemis: *yawns* sleepy. 10:00pm. Sleepy sleepy sleepy…..*about to go to sleep*

Akerri: WAKE UP!!!

Artemis: AAAH! What is it?!

Akerri: What do you think of my trap? *holds out a piece of paper with lil drawings and notes on it*

Artemis: What is this for?

Akerri: The next time that Angie-girl goes near my Yami, she'll get a BIG shock out of it! Hehehe….

Artemis: -_-"So basically, whenever someone touches Yami, they'll get shocked?

Akerri: No, I'm gonna get her finger prints, so whenever _she _touches him, she'll be electrocuted! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Artemis: You do know that she could wear gloves….

Akerri: Oh, you're right, I must work harder! *goes to work on her trap*

Artemis: So, sleepy…..please….review…..review……zzzzzz*falls asleep*


	4. The End of a Very Good Party sniffs

Artemis: YAYZ! People actually reviewed! Thank you 

Akerri: Do you always have to stall at the beginning of a story?

Artemis: *takes out 'The Book of Writing Fanfics'* the book of writing fanfics says its optional, so yes!

Akerri: -_-" that is so pathetic.

Artemis: Well, I gots nothing to say, so let the ficcie begin!

************************************************************************

Joey: Hey guys! Guess who came to stop by!

[Everyone comes running]

Yugi: Mai! You're a pizza girl?

Tea: Hahahahaha! Look who's laughing now!

Mai: .*……*dumps the pizza on Tea's head*

Tea: GAAH! MY HAIR!

Joey: GAAH! A PERFECTLY GOOD PIZZA!!!

Yugi: Someone, please, PLEASE, save us!

Mina: I know! *about to grab her cell phone*

Yugi: NOO! IF YOU DIAL ANYTHING ON THAT CURSED PHONE, I'LL MAKE EVERY MINUTE FOR YOU A LIVING HELL!!!!!

Mina:………O.O

Everyone: …….O.O

Yugi: oops! Sorry!

Akerri: *checks the clock* 11:45, almost 12.….hehehe *gives a sinister grin*

Seto: How long will this torture last?!

Akerri: I have an idea, who wants to tell some scary stories

Joey: Aren't we a lil too old for that?

Akerri: aww, looks like Joey's been demoted. From puppy to chicken!

Seto: Hahaha! Nice one! *gives Akerri a high five*

Everyone except Akerri and Seto: oooh….^_^ 

Akerri & Seto: What?

Mai: Ooh, looks like Kaiba got a girl! 

Tristan: I knew something was going on between you two!

Akerri: *blushing* WHY YOU LIL…

Seto: *blushing more than Akerri* : ……err..em,

Ryou: Um, Seto. Akerri is taken, you know, by Yami?

Seto: I NEVER SAID I WANTED HER! *red as a tomato*

Mai: Hello! I'm still here! You need to pay for that pizza!

Joey: Why should we! You dumped it on Tea's head!

Mai: If you won't pay me, at least let me in the party!

Joey: hmph, fine.

Artemis: Let's tell scary stories already! Unlike some people, I'm not a chicken.

Akerri: Oh really?

Artemis: I'm as brave as a lion!

Mina: *sneaks up on Artemis* BOO!

Artemis:AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Akerri: Brave, eh? Forget about the scary stories. I bet Yami has an ouija board somewhere…..*runs upstairs*

Artemis: Yeah. Like theres a ghost in here….

Tristan: This mansion was built for Kaiba. No one lived here before.

Yugi: And I'm sure Kaiba never killed anyone here.

Seto:um……

Yugi: OMG! HE DID!

Seto: It was an accident! How was I suppose to know that the pool was empty when I pushed one of the maids in!?

Mina: ….okay, too much information.

Akerri: *runs back down* yay! I found it! Who wants to try it with me?

Everyone: *raises their hands*

Akerri: Okay, We have to do this right. Everyone, put 2 fingers on the pointer.

Everyone: *follows*

Akerri: Now, we have to move together to form out the words. Then, we move the pointer wherever it brings us to. That's the ghost. *moves the pointer so that it spells 

H-E-L-L-O*

*oija board spells out H-I*

Joey: OMG! ITS GONNA KILL US!!!!

Everyone: SHUT UP JOEY!!

Joey: oops, sorry.

Akerri: *spells out W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U*

*ouija board spells out L-A-N-A*

Seto: *spells out G-E-T O-U-T O-F M-Y H-O-U-S-E-!

*ouija board spells out Y-O-U D-I-D-N-T C-L-E-A-N U-P Y-O-U-R R-O-O-M-!*

Akerri: *spells out I-S T-H-A-T W-H-Y Y-O-U-R-E S-T-I-L-L H-E-R-E-?*

*ouija board spells out Y-E-S*

Seto: *spells out L-E-A-V-E O-R Y-O-U-R-E F-I-R-E-D-!*

Akerri: You can't fire her, stupid! She's dead!

Seto: Oh, yeah.

Joey: If Kaiba doesn't clean his room, that ghost is going to take us one by one then, she's going to rip out our intestines and choke us with them!!!

Ryou: I think you've read too much comic books….

*ouija board spells out S-O-R-R-Y G-O-T T-O L-E-A-V-E*

Akerri: *spells out W-H-Y?*

*ouija board spells out S-A-T-A-N F-O-R-G-O-T T-O C-L-E-A-N H-I-S R-O-O-M.*

Everyone:….-_-"

*ouija board spells out B-Y-E*

Artemis: That was weird….

Mina: Aww, look. *points at Akane and Kyoko who passed out and are now sleeping on the floor like babies.*

Tristan: *takes a picture*

Akerri: YOU HAD A CAMERA AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Tristan: uh….hehe…no

Akerri: aaah! *attacks Tristan*

__

DING DONG!

Seto: aaah! Why me?! *answers the door*

Artemis: I wonder who it is.

Seto: *walks in with some guy* Artemis, your brother is here.

Artemis: what! Burnfist!

Burnfist(my big brother): Mom said you gotta go home. Gotmilk(my lil brother) and ???????(my lil sister who will stay anonymous) need a babysitter.

Artemis: But I'm living on my own as a fanfic writer! Why don't you do it?

Burnfist: sorry, you know I don't babysit.

Akerri: Yeah, you don't babysit. You're babysat.

Artemis: Well, how can I go? Akane and Kyoko are drunk!

Burnfist: Whatever, put 'em in them in the car already!

Artemis: Fine. Akerri, Mina, lets go!

Everyone: aww, this sucks.

[burnfist and Akerri drag Kyoko and Akane into the car]

Artemis: Wait!

Mina, Burnfist, and Akerri: What!

Artemis: *starts dragging Yami Bakura with her* I forgot about him. ^_^

Ryou: Don't do that, Artemis. Its really hard when I'm away from my yami.

Artemis: Fine. *drags Ryou with her too. ^_^*

Ryou: Oro? O.o 

Burnfist: Is that everyone?!

Artemis: yup yup!

Burnfist: lets go then.

Artemis: *sniffs* bye!!!

Everyone: Bye!

Yami: *wakes up* hmmm, where's my Akerri?

Tristan: gone. You should be glad. Kaiba was flirting with her. ^_^

Yami: What was that?! *glares at Seto*

Seto: I did not! Uh oh….

[Yami and Seto get into a BIG fight]

Tea: *sighs* well, with those nutcases gone, the party is just plain boring….

Mai: That was a sucky party!

Tea: Well, if you were here earlier, it wouldn't be that sucky.

Mai: but I wasn't invited in the first place…*sniffs*

Tea: *grins* then you should have a lil taste of what happened. Here, have a soda. *gives Mai 'the soda'*

Mai: *drinks 'the soda'* this taste *hicc* weird. *hiccup*

Tea: ^_~ Oh well, I better get going.

Everyone else: Yeah. Me too. *leaves, now there's only a drunk Mai left*

Seto: No! Come back!….oh well. *takes a beer* *hicc* this is strong *hiccup* *shrugz* *hiccup*

************************************************************************

Artemis: yaah! I'm done with the ficcie!

Akerri: zzzzz*sleeping* sleepy sleepy sleepy…..

Artemis: Good thing she's asleep, so she can't nag me in everything I do. Thank you reviewers!

Erin: I'm glad you like it! You were one of my first reviewers! ^_^

chibibaka: same as Erin. Thankies!

blu sprite: Hope you liked 'the soda'! hehe ^_^

woodelf193: thankies! 

Phire Phoenix: I only have 3 OCs! That's Mina, Akane, and Kyoko. Akerri is my yami and Angeline is my best friend.

Ensie the Celebi: yup, Mai is the pizza girl! And my bro told me that you're one of the people who flamed his fics as Mel or something. *shrugz* he's most of the time wrong so you don't need to answer that.

Thank you! I never get a lot o' reviews. Please read and review my other fic, ………

The Tenken Talent Show!!! Ja 'ne!

Akerri: what? wha happened?

Artemis: *sighs* nothing Akerri, nothing…..


End file.
